


Confessions

by CassandraRedfield



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Anal, Confessions, Heavy Rain - Freeform, I'm on the train to hell!, Interrogation, Jars, Jars Is Still Gay, Jayden/Mars, LMAO, M/M, Mayden?, Non-consent, Oh boi guys, forced confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraRedfield/pseuds/CassandraRedfield
Summary: "Tough or not, he'll crack. They all do." Blake replied to the boss with a haughty attitude as he rocked back in chair, twirling his pencil.Norman, left by himself with the suspect in room, gave a shaky breath in thought.





	Confessions

"I'm trying to save the life of your son." The staleness of the air dried Jayden's lungs. The agent leaned forward with palms against the table, facing the down at the suspect.

They have been in the interrogation room for half an hour and still the man would not speak. Blake, who was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the mirror, looked to be on the edge of snapping and shout at Ethan. Norman tried to prevent that by poking at the father's emotions, trying to push at least a word out of him, however he was out of patience quicker than Blake. He leaned close to Ethan with a glare in his eyes, he could smell the man's musk.

"You've lost, Ethan. What will you gain with one more victim, huh?"

Norman felt the glare Blake gave him and leaned back. He placed his palms together at his mouth, thinking of an idea. Blake was ready to say something but instead kept quiet for some time longer. The agent's eyes lit up with an idea, and he lifted the folder that was resting on his side of the table. Opening it, he exposed the files of the deceased victims of the Origami Killer to Ethan, and proceeded to break the man into speaking. He spoke in a harsh tone and the dry air made it more anxiety-causing than he wanted.

"Look at these, Ethan - Look!" He leaned back after laying the file to the brunette male "Eight children - dead... drowned in the goddamn rain!"

The agent couldn't help but to stand and walk to Ethan's side, leaning close to say the next words:

"You recognize this one?" Norman could see the suspect holding back tears while he pointed to the photograph of Shaun, but he wanted more, "That's your son, Ethan, that's Shaun. He's still alive! Talk to me, Ethan, say something!"

Blake kicked off the wall and looked towards the mirror as he slid his hand across his throat, signaling the man behind that glass to stop recording, and stepped closer to Ethan. Jayden heard Ethan's breath hitch as he tensed and wasn't sure if it was him trying to hold back tears, or a sign of fear of Blake, but he knew that he made Ethan malleable to speak. Norman looked into the wet eyes and bit the inner part of his bottom lip, and lifted himself up and gave Blake the floor. The man leaned down towards the father where Jayden was, and asked him where Shaun was. Ethan gave the silence and Carter leaned up to take a breath, trying not to beat the man. The agent watched, and felt pity for the suspect and at the same time a feeling he couldn't accurately describe. He knew the man was innocent, but being in the presence of the Jersey asshole, he couldn't let Ethan go easily - or at all - as Carter psychotically believed that Ethan was the killer. He thought back to the part of being in the presence of the man, and got an idea. 

"Blake, I need you to step out of the room." He ordered calmly.

"Fuck you, I can get this man to speak!" Blake gave the reaction Jayden expected and the brunette agent replied,

"It's not good having a man that Ethan fears the most being in this room, you'll scare him to death." The reply was luckily not cut off by the burst of shouting that came from Blake.

"Yeah, you think this fucker will confess to you, the feel-bad-for-the-bad-guys- type of guy? Scaring him is better way to get him to talk than being the good cop!"

"Blake, I will tell you again: get out of this room!" Jayden surprised the man by his tone, causing him to seize his next words.

Instead of continuing the argument, the raven-haired man scoffed as he roughly opened the door and slammed it shut, causing the loud noise to ring into silence in the men's ears. Ethan, who kept looking down with fresh two droplets below him on the photo of his son, raised his head to look at Jayden. Norman's heart ached to touch the stubble on Ethan's cheeks, rub the tears away from the sea blue eyes, and just hold him. The man kept looking into Norman's pale greenish blue eyes, causing more of Norman's feelings to twist and blend into something new and odd. Just before getting lost in thought, he heard Carter behind the glass speak to the officer to leave the room and heard silence afterwards;

He was now alone with the man.

Norman released an unsteady breath in thought, placed both his hands to his lips, and sat down on his chair across from Ethan's and ran his eyes through the brunette's facial features. The man kept staring, silently begging to be released. The stare tugged on Norman, leading the agent to choke in his next breath. "Will you speak to me now?" "I...kidnapped my son." Ethan finally spoke, his voice rattling in his throat, "But I don't remember what happened. I don't know where he is, but I know that I'm the only one who can save him!"

Norman stood up immediately, rubbing the side of his face with his hand as he walked behind the two chairs across from Ethan and looked down at Ethan as he leaned against them. He breathes in and thought his next words. The suspect's face of a torn father prevented Norman from verbally attacking him.

"You don't remember anything - but you think you're the origami killer... I'm sorry, Ethan, but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want me to believe ya..." He noticed this new feeling traveling down when Ethan started sighing and holding himself together so that he wouldn't sob in front of the agent.

Norman's breathing started to uneven and tangle into a knot in his throat as he kept drowning in those eyes, his heart followed the same rhythm. The father looked away, and continued to look at the photo. The man pushed the two chairs under the table and leaned over to grab one end of the folder and closed it before taking it in his hands while Ethan watched. Norman slipped the folder onto one of the metal chairs' seat from behind, his mind raced on what he should do - or in the given situation he had - what he can do. A silent groan filled his vocal cords, escaping through his nostrils as the agent went and stood by Ethan's right. A hand lifted before resting on the brunette's chair and Jayden bent down close, too close for Ethan's comfort. A second went by and Ethan could've sworn he heard Norman take a breath, smelling the days old and unshowered scent lingering around him. Norman's nose wrinkled when he smelt burnt flesh and turned his head to face closer to Ethan's neck. The other man's right arm lifted in protest, but was quickly cut short by the handcuff attached to the table. Norman lifted himself up as his breathing began to get audible. The agent felt pressure in the room crushing his chest and his heart trying to beat it away. The atmosphere felt unnaturally cold as all the warmth in his body traveled down.

He ordered Ethan to stand.

A rattle swept through Ethan's spine as he stayed and didn't follow the order. Instead, he looked up at Norman with a furrowed brow. Unable to bare the brunette's stare, Jayden stood directly behind him.

"I told you to stand." Norman demanded as he grabbed the brunette's arm with squeeze and pulled it up.

Ethan listened and tried turning to look at Norman when he stood. The dull look on the man hid the sinister feeling that crept into Jayden's mind and body. A quiver hand pushed the other to face forward and a hand slid under his shirt. In instinct, Ethan made a quiet yelp and lifted his cuffed arm and tried to free himself from Jayden but the agent wasn't letting him go. Norman grabbed onto the cuffed wrist and spoke into Ethan's ear,

"You move in the the slightest bit of protest when I unlock this, I will lock you behind bars and label you as the Origami Killer."

He unlocked the cuffs and carefully, Norman lifted Ethan's clothing with one hand while the other kept him in place by wrapping around the fleshy abdomen. Ethan slipped an acute groan when the man ran his hand up the burn wound on his chest, prompting him to apologize and move swiftly in a more careful fashion before cuffing him back to the table. Norman then left the shirt lying on the floor and began to partially unbutton his own shirt, leaving Ethan the right time to fuss at Norman. The brunette turned enough to glare at the agent.

"What are you doing? Is this part of your police work?" Ethan gritted his teeth, his eyes fixed on Norman's hands undoing the shirt.

Norman didn't say anything. After all, he couldn't. Explaining what he was going to do would be equivalent to confessing to a crime. He pushed aside the thoughts and without warning, grabbed onto Ethan's pants. Ethan used his free hand to try to push the invading hands away but to no avail. The man slid them down as curses and threats spilled from the other's mouth and pressed his chest against Ethan's back to keep him bent over the table, ignoring the reactions from the brunette. Ethan struggled against the man with his cuffed wrist tugging against the metal, his breathing rapid and uneven as he was unaware of Norman's intentions. He never had done this before, even going this far the brunette was clueless to what was happening. Jayden leaned up with a hand against Ethan, pinning him down to stare. He felt like he was going to pass out as he examined the body below him with hungry eyes and ran his hands along the brunette's spinal cord, curling his lips into a grin as he watched the other shiver. He almost wanted to use his ARI glasses to look even further (and maybe even record this moment) but changed his mind as it would be evidence to his assault. He leaned down to Ethan's ear, his shaky breathes traveled down his spine with every exhale,

"You help me, and I'll help you." Norman pushed up on Ethan with his hips flushed against his ass to show what he wanted.

Ethan's eyes widened and he tried turning his body in rejection but could only turn his head to glare. His heart pounded as answers were clarified without statement and desperation quickly filled his head. The cuffed hand grabbed onto the bar of the table.

“I want you to get me out of here." Ethan sighed in an attempt to control his breathes.

The agent pushed harder, allowing the brunette to feel his erection against their boxers. He pulled back and lowered his hands to the other's fabric and dragged it to his knees. Ethan jerked around, and Norman held him down and took the opportunity to feel around his body. He was careful not to touch the wounds and removed his own undergarment when he couldn't wait much longer. In tease and torture, he pressed his tip against the flesh cheeks causing a gasp and a growl from Ethan. All the other could do was to grunt and curse under his breath at Norman and he knew that it would do no good but his instincts told him to. Norman stepped back and made sure to remove any weapons from his possession to prevent the other from doing something he'll regret. He looked at the view he had of Ethan one more time and he took steady breathes to slow his heart. Ethan stayed bent over not knowing what to do and grit his teeth when he felt hands on his thighs pulling them apart. Ethan pushed himself away by lifting his back against Norman with a whimper.

Jayden pressed his fingers into the other's spine and forced to bend him back over the table. When Ethan wouldn't comply, Norman swallowed and closed his eyes in guilt as he pressed on the burn wound. Ethan let out a sharp yelp before he used his left hand to pull the other's away and gave in. Lying down, Ethan continued the cries of protest and threats which caused the agent to cover his mouth and leaned close to the other's ear.

"Be good, and I won't tear you open." Jayden spoke in a raspy whisper, his breathing spilling out of his lungs.

He bent down onto on the brunette's back with his face in the crook of Ethan's neck. With a sharp breath, he reached around the fleshy hip and wrapped his fingers around Ethan's length and smirked sheepishly upon finding that it wasn't erect. Ethan's breath hitched from the sudden contact and rested his head on his arm, hiding his face in defeat. Taking the chance, Norman spat on his right hand and pumped the brunette’s cock in a slow steady rhythm. He listened close to Ethan's shallow breathing and moved faster, wanting to hear more. The tight grip of the fingers and their fast pace caused Ethan's knees to get weak and the brunette began to feel sick. With each breath it hid a moan that slowly got louder. The hand felt warm blood begging to fill up in them and Norman pressed his lips on Ethan's neck and sucked on the flesh. Ethan bit his lips and moaned between them as he shivered against the other male. Jayden lifted the man's abdomen in an angle and readied his position, his left hand moved up from Ethan's hips to his shoulder.

Norman bit down on his bottom lip as he began to push his hips forward, filling the room with sounds of Ethan's grunts and pants. The pain crept into the man more and more by each second. Although he had felt worse pain, it was something completely new and displeasing. Norman grinned when he felt Ethan thrust his hips unconsciously to every stroke and wrapped his left arm around Ethan's neck and pressed his face with the brunette's stubble cheek as his hips continued to push forward, his cock sinking into the heat. The further he went in, the harder it was for Jayden to calm his heart rate. Ethan gripped the table bar and groaned, wanting the ordeal to end already. Norman traced his tongue to the man's ear licking the tip before gently nibbling it, eliciting a breathily moan from him. He used his left hand that rested on Ethan's right shoulder to turn his head and face him. He paused for a split second after catching the opened eyes pouring tears before he pressed lips against Ethan's. Without kissing back, Ethan felt desperate and hated his body for wanting this. Norman's hands continued to jerk Ethan off as the too warm atmosphere choked him out of breath and stopped when his dick reached halfway inside of the brunette to breath. Ethan's body relaxed during the break, and felt the man's pulse inside of him which sickened him into a groan. When the man evened his breathes, Norman proceeded and didn't stop until his hips couldn't push any further.

That's it, it's too late to go back - Or he can't go back; He fell into his temptations and drowned in them.

The more Ethan gave in, the more the pain faded. It still sickened him to the core, but when Norman stuck out his tongue, Ethan sucked on it with little hesitance. The brunette broke the kiss when Norman pulled out to the tip and pushed back in. He could hear the man's uneven pants and even felt his hands shaking against him and wondered if it was his first time. Norman distracted Ethan's thoughts, kissing his neck with his tongue and trailing it up along his jawline as his left hand traveled around his body, starving to feel every inch. He pushed his hips forward, and started rocking it with his hand around the flesh following the same tempo. Ethan gave a long breathily moan and pulled on his cuffed wrist. He quietly pleaded Norman to stop but his body begged for more, wanting the man to pound inside him. The agonizingly slow pace forced Ethan's body to push back onto Norman, shoving more into him quickly and he winced. The man obliged and went faster, fast as the tight entrance would allow him. Jayden let his hips rock with an uneven rhythm, forcing both of them to pant and fill the room with pleasurable sounds. Norman listened in on Ethan, laying his head against him as his hands gave out and gripped the fleshy waist. Ethan leaned up and turned his body to face Norman, who lifted his head when he moved, and stared into his eyes. Their bodies slicked together with sweat and Jayden looked away from Ethan's eyes and bent him back down with their bodies still together. He lifted the brunette's hips higher in the air, the new position allowed him to go full deep and pound the male hard. Norman groaned in pleasure as he felt the entrance more inviting and less tensed and he turned Ethan's head to kiss him and lowered his hand to touch him once more, moving it on time with his hips. He made Ethan's knees give out for a split second before the brunette caught himself with his free hand squeezing tight on the agent's thighs, the cuffs around his wrist cutting him deep as he pulled hard. The brunette thrusted in the air unconsciously, fucking into the man's hand. Jayden felt the brunette tremble and twist under him and even felt his nails piercing his thigh, revealing that Ethan was close. His fingers tightened around Ethan's dick, and the man felt like he was suffocating. After a few more pumps and thrusts, Ethan gave out a cry that trailed off to a tired moan. Norman kept him up as his hand covered the tip, preventing any cum from spilling while he rubbed his thumb against the skin. He rubbed Ethan's hip and back soothingly as the male hyperventilated with his blood trickling down his hand lying on the table. Jayden stopped all movements seconds later and allowed the brunette to breathe. After Ethan calmed down, Norman released his grip and stuck his tongue out to lick the warm milky liquid running down his hand and grabbed Ethan by the waist. Ethan pleaded silently with nothing but whimpers escaping his vocal cords and Norman squeezed tight before thrusting into the male.

Ethan's pleases and cries turned into Pants and Moans that matched Norman's thrusts. Norman pressed his nose against his neck and opened his mouth to bite into the male's shoulder while inhaling the musk. The bite jerked Ethan's free hand to the agent's hair and pull which further pushed Norman. The shakiness and harsh breathes gave way to the brunette that Jayden was close and pulled tighter.

"Please...don't come in me." He breathed out.

Norman shook his head with his forehead pinned against the man. Thrusting hard and fast and deep, Norman managed a few more bumps until he snapped his hips forward, pushing Ethan roughly against the table with his weight on him, and cried out against the slicked shoulder to quiet himself. The only things left that Ethan felt were the other's pulse inside him and against his back, and minor movements Norman made with his hips as the man road through his own climax, and warm sticky liquid running lightly down his thighs. Ethan looked in the mirror, the reflection staring back with the image of a tearful man in desperation, wanting to be released and tried to find a place of solitude. He looked back down and watched the blood run spreading across the table and waited for the man to let go. Norman pulled out moments later, leaving a trail of cum connecting them both. Ethan stood up before hissing through his teeth when pain swiftly took over his lower back and gently pulled up his boxers and jeans. Norman backed up and before he lifted his pants back up and buttoned his shirt. He uncuffed Ethan and gave the man his shirt and watched as the male slipped on his shirt. The brunette faced Norman but the man avoided eye contact and instead handcuff him to the table from behind. Norman leaned close to Ethan's ear, still looking away,

"I know you're not the Origami Killer, Ethan; you don't fit the profile.I'm going to find a way to set you free." Norman whispered before leaving the room.

Ethan replied with silence as he watched Jayden leave the room. A minute went by and Ethan looked in the mirror and sighed before looking down at the blood on the table. The pain from his wrist barely kept his mind from the one between his legs, the metal had chewed to perminate scarring; a mark in reminder of desparation and forced confessions.

Norman walked around the corner to the observing room and placed his hand on the door handle. Upon touching the metal, a shock of regret and false love spread his head and he opened the door to find Blake leaning against the table with his back facing the agent. Norman's face lost all color and before any actions or thoughts were made, Blake chuckled.

"Well, one hellova way to make him confess, Norman. I wish I could've heard everything." Carter turned his head, revealing his grin.

He pushed himself off the table and strolled to Jayden and stopped just close enough to feel the agent's breath. Jayden's eyes widened and stepped back the words he wanted to say clogged his throat. Carter smiled and walked out of the room. Norman watched before he walked over to the camera and sighed in relief when he found that it wasn't on. He looked over to the opposite side room to find a police coat resting on the chair and took it. He wrapped it over his arm and just before he walked out, he took a breath and headed back into the interrogation room. Ethan looked up, his eyes followed Norman as the man placed the coat onto the table and got out the key. When he unlocked the cuffs, Ethan shoved his wrist away and craddled it with his fingers wrapped around the wound. The agent observed the blood dripping from Ethan and quickly head out of the interrogation room to grab a bandage wrap and came back into the room to luckily find Ethan still in the room, sitting. He carefully grabbed the father's wrist and wrapped the bandage around. He then gave Ethan the coat and helped him put it on.

"If you go now, you won't get caught. You have to be quick, they are having a break. Don't stop don't talk - just go." Norman stared at Ethan as the brunette stepped to the door.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say you're gonna save your son."

The agent watched Ethan walk out and followed him out the door. He stayed by the door and watched from the distance. Jayden sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading... For those who made it out alive. I know this game is hella old, but I just couldn't control myself from typing up this trashy ship because these two men are just beautiful and not many people have given these guys fanfictions and arts, so this story's just to help out those who are needing these two a good story.


End file.
